


Oceans

by prxt



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxt/pseuds/prxt
Summary: 海面上总会下一场不为人知的雨





	Oceans

何昶希一只手揉着右眼，把水银似的眼泪揉得乱七八糟，颧骨覆上歪歪扭扭几条银痕。另一只眼睛里面是直径14.5mm的泪花蓝，一直眨啊眨，沙发那头夏瀚宇还是没反应，何昶希心里咬着牙，嘴上还得用撒娇的语气抱怨着：“啊真的好痛啊……到底有什么东西啊，我戴的时候镜片是干净的啊……”夏瀚宇终于不再自顾自抠手，他倾过身子，有点粗鲁但又小心控制着力气把何昶希聪沙发那头拽到自己身边。  
“我帮你看看。”  
何昶希很配合地安静下来，稍微偏过头把半边脸献上去。

有一些红血丝，但是还好，不是眼睛里进了异物被磨出来的充血感。何昶希被他食指拇指撑着眼皮，眼球一动也不动，夏瀚宇根本找不到是不是有什么小渣子，就只是黑边里圈着一片很纯很亮的漫画般的海蓝色。他刚刚放松力气想叫何昶希转一下眼睛，把美瞳取了，下一秒何昶希握着他手腕把他手拉下来了，趁他还没回过神侧身一抬腿整个人坐在夏瀚宇身上，腿跪着分在他大腿两侧。夏瀚宇于是反应过来何昶希又是耍花招——眼泪的确是流了，可是根本不是因为进了渣子。何昶希平时看着有些无心机的傻，但对着他的时候老是有些坏主意，暴露在当事人眼前也毫不在意地睁大两只蓝眼睛，样子好像一只布偶猫——可爱，生不了气。更何况他还穿着何昶希的衣服呢——黄黑间杂的条纹，恰好也是他爱豆同款，他们两个还是住不同的房间，可是衣柜都要混在一起了。

他们两个的体型是可以共享很多衣服的，但两个人气质的差别让同一件衣服穿起来是两种迥异的风格。有时间何昶希更喜欢夏瀚宇穿他衣服的感觉，比如这件，他头发乱糟糟地垂着，不像嗡嗡作响的小蜜蜂，是老虎化成黄油和巧克力酱，乖顺地腻在手里，黏得都没法从指缝中滴落。何昶希就主动张开黏黏糊糊的手指，伸进衣服下摆拽起来，夏瀚宇反应很快地把他两个手腕攥住：“干嘛啊？！”还装什么呢。何昶希从鼻腔里面哼一声，然后很俯视着夏瀚宇，用下命令的口吻：“给我看你新纹的纹身。”

他们这几天冷战就是因为夏瀚宇又去纹身。前阵子有难得的休息时间，夏瀚宇申请要外出，经纪人问他干什么他三言两语搪塞过去了，只剩他们几个人时他才在追问下回复：“再去纹个身。”  
何昶希从外面回来都时候听见这个消息，气得马上微信质问：“你要去纹身怎么不跟我说？”他气得是自己这个男朋友在夏瀚宇心中居然没有第一顺位，结果夏瀚宇答非所问，只回复他不会纹在显眼的、有可能露出来的地方，然后拍了几张纹身师的手稿发给他，都是些大面积的精细图案，想想都知道多疼。何昶希皱着眉头回复他：“怎么都是这么大的图案呀，不要纹这种好不好嘛。”发完才意识到夏瀚宇还没表态自己居然先撒娇，气得撇下手机开始啃手指甲，又反应过来这是个很不好的习惯，就和夏瀚宇撕嘴皮一样——又回到夏瀚宇身上了，他放过自己的手指甲， 趿拉着拖鞋下楼去客厅了。手机留在床上，消息框反反复复亮起又安静，何昶希再打开聊天窗口时只看见连续几条“对方撤回了一条消息”。

想到这几天夏瀚宇也不跟他解释也不跟他亲近，何昶希更有底气了：“冷战几天了我还是不知道为什么要因为它冷战，到底纹的什么你让你给我看看不行吗？这也过了一周多了伤口总该好了吧。”  
夏瀚宇还是不说话，只是那双眼睛沉默地盯着他。何昶希有时间其实很烦夏瀚宇那三白眼，被遮住一半的眼神莫名就显得傲慢，眼角也习惯懒洋洋地下垂，朝你随便一瞥的时候无情得令人讨厌。但是浓密的上下睫毛又是很迷人的啊，防备着把中间的黑瞳孔围起来，像一束扎花，也是会让人想触摸的黑色的深潭。  
什么才能让潭面动荡？是我呀我。何昶希伸出布偶猫的小小粉红舌头，轻轻在夏瀚宇眼睛上点一下，好像用舌尖舔掉一颗折磨人的粗糙盐粒，他听见夏瀚宇呼吸陡然加重，很得意地再吐着红色的舌尖去和夏瀚宇接吻，然后就被捏着后颈深吻。何昶希再次拽着夏瀚宇衣服向上扯，这次倒是简单得多，夏瀚宇配合着他把衣服脱下来，又捏着他下巴继续和他接吻。

何昶希沿着固定路线从夏瀚宇指间行进摸索。他的皮肤和肌肉紧绷如崭新书页，墨水印着散落图案。虎口的笑脸，花纹雕饰的长柄剪刀，vita dolce甜蜜生活，另一只手臂是倒过来的简笔画王冠，一切如常。直到他手掌继续上移，发现左肩锁骨下面的"X"，一个字母就占了胸口掌心大的一块地方，何昶希气得笑起来：“就这一个字母啊你遮这么久干嘛——”夏瀚宇看着他，在他说下一句之前轻轻叫他：“希希。”  
夏瀚宇很少这么叫他，大多时候都是低沉含糊的“何昶希”，像海面上下起一场不为人知的雨。  
不是其它图案，只是一个X。X，何昶希瞬间什么都懂了——X是夏，X也是xixi，希希，是我呀。何昶希非常得意又无声地笑出来，并不在意自己是否变成小石狮子，他的腿缠上夏瀚宇的腰，像什么惑人女妖拖住船员往海里沉。

他们一边脱着衣服，拥吻着向浴室走去，随手碰到开关，看也不看地全部打开，花洒垂下，他们穿起了水雾，直到空气中水汽浓度过于饱和，水全部湿淋淋地从天花板和墙壁淌下来。屋子里的气氛湿到这种程度，鱼群都能够畅通流动，虽然这里是内陆，他们也创造出了一片海洋，站在小岛还未消沉的最后一寸岩石上抚摸对方。原来他们把浴霸也打开了，意识到这一点后他们披着的光亮变烫了，皮肤有一点灼痛感，就像在裸体海滩暴晒。无所谓，反正这里只有他们和一片海，整个海洋里都是生命，都是他们变的。

他们两个都很瘦所以能一起挤在浴缸里，但又不是相同类型的瘦。何昶希瘦得仅有的一点舞者的肌肉贴在骨头上，却又非常柔韧，动一下就像鲸背在海面上慢慢划出的水波线。夏瀚宇就瘦得肌肉线条十分明显凉薄，又有点隐藏的傲慢，仿佛被海水拍打仍然不变的黑色裸岩。何昶希腿分得很开，两个瘦得明显的膝盖骨从水里冒出来，小腿一下一下地抬起晃动，浴缸里的水晃得泼溅出来。明亮的波纹在浴缸底游弋，撞在他腰背上，夏瀚宇的额发垂在何昶希眼前散开，他在晃动之中就盯着这发尖晕开的光弧，想起童年蓬蓬的蒲公英，吸吮手指，咬开第一口烤熟的棉花糖，在嘴里炸开的痛苦又快乐的感觉，这就是夏瀚宇带给他的感受，何昶希咬着嘴唇颤抖着射出水蒸气的路线。

弹钢琴的手都会比较有劲是真的，夏瀚宇握着他腰，将才射过还没什么力气的何昶希从已经浑浊热汤里湿淋淋地捞出来，他浅金头发贴在额头上，宛如新生羔羊。他给何昶希胡乱用浴巾裹着擦了下，把人抱回床上。大腿和蝴蝶骨感受到床铺的干燥、柔软和一点凉意，何昶希感叹热汤里泡久了回到是多么舒服，就像漂浮久了终于着陆。夏瀚宇把枕头抽过来垫在何昶希腰下面，然后拉开他的腿再次抵进去，节奏配合何昶希的哽咽。

这里也不干燥了，又变得湿润、令人迷失，他们两个都出了很多汗，何昶希还在流泪（生理性的），还有其他液体混杂着，空气里有浓烈的昏沉海洋般的味道，好咸腥。这张床闻起来像海，颠簸得也像海，何昶希继续摇摇晃晃地趴跪着，他脊柱抵在夏瀚宇身上，手和腿酥软得难以言喻。何昶希撑得累了，自暴自弃地趴下去了，手臂搭在床边，露出磨得通红的两个手肘。夏瀚宇伸出一只手臂环绕过何昶希的腰把他捞起来，就是一只鳐鱼拖着乌云般的大片黑影和细长的海蛇一样的长尾游过来，尾巴把他卷进怀抱里。何昶希闭上眼睛，感受不到灯光，把身体全部依托给夏瀚宇后更加放松了，好像是脊背埋在深海淤泥里面，但各种感觉都还是清晰，比如起伏，打击，滚流，一直不停，海上整夜暴风雨。

【End】


End file.
